Marx
Marx is the main antagonist of Kirby Super Star's Milky Way Wishes Mode. He's a jester and a playful character in dreamland. But Marx can turn on his friends for a big and evil plan like taking over Dreamland, or even worse, Popstar. He also appears as the final boss in The Arena and True Arena in Super Star and Super Star Ultra, it's DS remake. Description Appearance: Marx is a pink-ish round ball similarly to Kirby. He has big round eyes and a small mouth with sharp teeth. He wears a blue and red jester hat with white circle and triangles. He also wears a red bow tie and brown shoes. When Marx is in his normal form, he's usually rolling on a red, white, blue and yellow striped ball. Later in the game, he turns into Marx turns into a monster to take over Dreamland, and grows a pair of yellow wings with colorful jewels/scales. Each wing also has a red heart and shiny claws on it. Marx's bow tie is also bigger. Personality: At first, Marx seems to be a truthful ally to Kirby by telling him to stop the Sun and Moon from fighting by going to NOVA. Howver, he quickly turns into a greedy little rat by making a wish from NOVA for himself after pushing Kirby out of the way. Appearances: Kirby Series: Kirby Super Star: In Kirby Super Star, Marx appears in Milky Way Wishes, the final sub-game. When Marx sees that the Sun and the moon are fighting, he decide to round up some inhabitants of Dreamland (including Kirby) and tells them that they can stop them by summoning Nova after getting all of the surrounding stars. He also tells Kirby that he grant a wish to NOVA, he could stop the sun and the moon from fighting. Kirby believes him and then goes on his quest through Popstar to gather all of the power stars. Soon, Kirby finds all of the surrounding power stars and returns to the Fountains of Dreams where he jumps on a warp star into outer space and meets Nova. However, just before Kirby's about to make his wish, Marx knocks Kirby out of the way before he gets the chance. Marx reveals his true nature and says that he only used Kirby as a puppet. He makes his own selfish wish about how he wants to take over Popstar. After he makes his wish, Marx turns into a monster complete with new powers and a sweet pair of wings. As soon as Marx starts to attack Popstar, the sun and moon block him. Kirby then rushes on towards to Marx and prepares to battle him after beating NOVA. When Marx battles Kirby he uses a TON of new superpowers such as going to the side of the arena and shooting a ton of arrows that Kirby can hover over, and dropping vines that grow into long spiky plants. Marx can also spit out Circus/Beach balls and four crescent blades that Kirby can suck up to get the Cutter ability. He also spits out a giant laser. Other attacks that Marx can do is by going INSIDE the ground and creating a dark shadow. This shadow can indicate where Marx is gonna attack. Soon Marx will sprout up from the ground. One of his smarter attacks is where he glides across the arena at Kirby's height level so Kirby cannot simply hover over him. After Marx teleports around the Arena a few times, he somehow splits himself in half to create a black hole (how is that even possible?!) that can suck up Kirby and do A LOT of damage to him. And by a lot, I mean 1/4 of Kirby's health. Many of these attacks are pretty hard to dodge since they are fast and can do tons of damage to Kirby if the Kirby if the attacks manage to hit him. Kirby hits Marx in the face a couple of times and hits him so hard, that Marx manages to fly all the way to NOVA and crash into the giant machine, causing it to explode which destroys NOVA and presumably kills Marx. Kirby Super Star Ultra: In the DS remake, Marx's role in Milky Way Wishes is pretty much the same except for one big difference. When Kirby knocks Marx into Nova in the True Arena, he somehow absorbs dark energy and NOVA's power. This revives Marx and makes even more powerful than before, turning into Marx Soul. Marx Soul is like Marx's past mega form except he has a darker purple skin, a spiky hat, a larger tongue, red wings, and a golden necklace. He prepares to fight Kirby in a dark dimension. After Kirby battles Marx once more, he eventually kills him causing him to split into two. Marx then lets out a bloodcurdling scream as he blows up, along with the arena. Marx also appears in the Special Edition Blooper Reel Movie where in the cutscene where he tells Kirby and his friends about the fight between the sun and the moon, he accidentally trips off of his ball before he's able to talk. Kirby Mass Attack: Marx returns as the final boss of Kirby Brawlball, one of the six sub-games in Kirby Mass Attack. To get to him like the other bosses in this sub-game, you must land next to King Dedede. Once Dedede clobbah's tha dere Kirby, he will be greeted by a giant Marx. Here Marx will be using the same attacks from his previous boss fights. Also, once Kirby hits Marx by ramming into him another Kirby pin-ball will show up to improve the chaos, since the main gimmick of Kirby Mass Attack is controlling multiple Kirby's at once. Once Marx gets rammed by enough Kirby's, he sheds tear in defeat. Also, there's a little Marx (in his original form) trying to protect the big Marx from getting hit by the multiple Kirby pin-balls. Kirby Star Allies: Marx finally makes a non-cameo appearance after about a decade in Kirby Star Allies as a dream friend in the first free DLC update along with Rick, Kine, Coo and Gooey. Here he has his appearance of his jester form. Marx's moveset consists of most of, if not, all of his attacks from his battle in Kirby Super Star, such as spitting out balls and vines, firing giant lasers, flying at his enemies and even splitting himself in half to create a black hole that can suck up enemies and projectiles. Most fans wonder why the developers chose Marx out of all of the Kirby characters to be one of the Dream friends in the first update. This could be because after Marx somehow survives crashing into NOVA (it's not really explained), he feels a disturbance after Hyness invades and helps Kirby and friend s. The only reason why Marx helps Kirby is because once the Jambastions are out of the way, he can take over Popstar for himself. Either that or he really has a change of heart. Marx is presumably the most overpowered dream friend (or even any friend) in Star Allies. This could be because most of his attacks do lots of damage and can kill bosses easily. Also, in an update for Kirby Star Allies is when Kirby uses the stone ability, there will sometimes be a statue of Marx preforming his black hole move. Other Appearances: Many of his other appearances have him as a cameo in some way, shape or form. Kirby Squeak Squad: Marx appears with other several Kirby final bosses (such as Nightmare, Dark Matter, Dark Mind and of course, King Dedede) in Squeak Squad as cameos in one of the game's graphic art after Kirby collects all of Graphic Pieces from the Treasure Chests scattered throughout Popstar. He appears in his form after granting his wish. Kirby's Return to Dreamland: There are two cameos of Marx in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. One cameo Marx makes is appearing in the crowd in the Kirby Master video cheering for Kirby and friends (despite being enemies with them). Another cameo Marx has is being one of Stone Kirby's transformation statues which is a statue of Marx in his original form on a beach ball. Kirby Triple Deluxe: This time Marx makes three cameos in Triple Deluxe. One cameo is him again being one of Stone Kirby's transformations, again in his jester form, but this time he is paired with a Magolor from Return to Drea mland. Two other cameos of Marx is him being a rare key chain that Kirby can collect which has his sprite from Kirby Super Star and in the Kirby Master video siting next to Magolor, similarly to the video in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Also, Kirby can collect a Marx Soul key chain which is very rare and it has Marx Soul splitting himself in half. Kirby Planet Robobot: Marx makes even more cameos as a collectable again. He appears as a rare sticker that the player can put on Kirby's robobot armor. The sticker uses Marx's artwork from Super Star. Similarly in Triple Deluxe, Stone Kirby can transform into a statue of Marx next to Magolor. This statue even a has the same model as the last one in Triple Deluxe. Kirby Manga: Marx appears as a recurring antagonists in the Kirby Manga and has the same villain motives as in Kirby Super Star and Super Star Ultra. Super Smash Bros. Series: Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Despite Marx not appearing as a boss, playable character or even as a trophy, Marx's final boss theme can be heard as one of the game's themes. Super Smash Bros. Wii U: Marx's final battle theme can once again be heard as one of the game's many sound tracks. Sadly Marx still hasn't appeared or even mentioned in the Smash Bros Games, despite both series being owned by HAL Laboratory. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Marx appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery Gallery for Marx can be viewed here Trivia * In Kirby's Return to Dreamland, after Kirby collects 120 energy spheres in Extra Mode, Magolor tells Kirby that he knows someone who knew Kirby quite well. This "person" he mentions could be Marx because he says that he is a former enemy and that the ancients of Halcandra who created Lor Starcutter was also "the same power that gave rise to clockwork stars that soar the cosmos," and "mysterious items that can bring dreams to life." The things Magolor mentions could be Marx's role in Milky Way Wishes since the "clockwork stars" could be referencing NOVA. * Also, Marx and Magolor are pretty similar. Both of them tell Kirby that there is a dangerous threat and that only Kirby and friends can stop it. And when Kirby "saves" the day, Marx and Magolor become traitors and uses power for themselves. Their battles are also similar, with Marx and Magolor both shooting giant lasers, creating black holes and teleporting around the arena. * Marx's laughing was changed in Super Star Ultra. In the original, it had a warped low-pitched sound, but in the remake, his laughing was more high-pitched and demented. This could be because the creators wanted Marx's voice to sound a bit more scarier. This laugh was also used in Kirby Mass Attack's Kirby Brawl-Ball sub-game. * In Kirby Fighter's Deluxe, the alternate hat for beam looks like Marx's hat. * Also, Mirror Kirby's and Beam Kirby's hat except Beam Kirby's hat is red and orange and only one side of the hat has shapes which is stars, and Mirror Kirby's hat's colors are switched and have a darker shade. Speaking of which, when Mirror Kirby does the Mirror Body attack, he splits into two, similarly to Marx when he creates a black hole. * Since Marx has no hands, in Kirby Star Allies, he used his hat to pull switches and hold keys. * In the manga, Marx seems to have a pair of hands, despite the fact that in the games he doesn't have any hands. * There's a difference between Marx's arrows in Kirby Super Star and Super Star Ultra. In Super Star, the tips of his arrows are more pointy, but in Ultra the tips are more heart shaped. * The arena where you fight Marx has the ground moving to the left, even though Kirby appears to be standing still. The same affect was used in Nightmare's fight in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. * In the highest level of the goal game in Kirby Star Allies, there are two balloons on the left that look strangely similar to Mark's hat. One balloon is blue with white dots and the other is red with white triangles. This could be a sign to Marx being a playable dream friend in Star Allies. * King Dedede, Marx and Magolor are the only three final bosses that are playable in the Kirby series. Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Kirby Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Star Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Surprise Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Character